


Who?

by Lennie09



Series: Time Dad is Team Dad [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Doctor Who
Genre: Frustrated Rip, Team as Family, The team are precious, They need to stop poking their noses into Rip's stuff, they won't though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 18:18:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11087271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennie09/pseuds/Lennie09
Summary: Nate finds a key on a piece of string in Rip's room. Questioning ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest reading the other stories in the series, though it is not required

“Hey! Rip” Nate ran over to the person in question a piece of string with a key on it. Something which is usually around the co-captain’s neck. Rip felt around his neck and only just realised that he took it off before going on a mission - the key being too suspicious to wear.

“How did you get into my room. I thought I told Gideon to not let anyone in after the last two ‘incidents’.” 

“Captain Lance has the same permissions that you do. Therefore I had to let her in.” Gideon supplied the peeved Ex-Time Master. He groaned.

“Sooo.” Ray stepped in. “What does it unlock?”

“None of your business. I’m not forced to answer all of your questions. Should I reiterate the ‘personal privacy’ talk?” He gestured for Nate to give him the key back, fortunately he did. Rip put the string around his neck. 

Amaya, off in the distance actually looked slightly exasperated - at least someone on the team wasn’t as idiotic as the rest. Martin was off somewhere doing his own thing, so two.

The rest on the other hand were all coming into the study where Rip, Nate and Ray were currently situated. “Come on Rip, you need to stop keeping so many secrets” Sara slipped in.

“Yeah, blondies right.” Mick added

“I don’t _have_ to tell you anything. There are secrets and then there is just not telling people everything about their own lives. I don’t know everything about you.” Rip really just wanted to get out of here. Put some music on in his room and scroll through all information he can gather about what to do next - or even just sleep.

Knowing they won’t leave him until he says something he just supplements. “It belonged to a man. Called the Doctor.” Then he just walks off.

“Who?” Jax asks, but Rip had left.

Sara shook her head. “Gideon. Who is the Doctor?”

“I’m sorry Captain, but that information can not be shared.”

“I am also Captain, shouldn’t I be able too?”

“It was not blocked by Captain Hunter. This information is blocked by the Time Masters, the British, American and Australian governments, the UN and UNIT. It is impossible to tell you the answer.”

Ray muttered “Well, shit.”

“How can one person be so restricted?” Martin, only now walking in asked.

“Someone English would be friends with obviously” Mick replied.

All during this they never heard voices coupled with a strange ‘whirring’ sound in the distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Rip just managed to get away from the inquisitive group. They really need to stop, he loves the team and all - but they can be some of the most annoying people with their curiosity. He opened the door to his room to see the TARDIS sitting their in all her glory. A man with floppy brown hair, a tweed jacket and bow tie was sitting on his bed - The Doctor. 

The Doctor’s face lit up. “Rory! Wait, it’s Rip now if I am correct? I’m glad I got the right room. Well, I’m glad I got the right ship. Look at you all grown up! And grumpy, you have a grumpy look on your face.”

Rip sighed as the Doctor rambled on. “Doctor. How did you know where I was?”

“The TARDIS key. It gives off the same energy signature as the TARDIS herself. It’s quite easy to follow, luckily the keys give off slightly different energy signatures to each other so I didn’t end up with Jack, or Martha, or many, many others.”

“And, what, may I ask, are you doing here?” Rip questioned.

“Ahh, you know. House calls.” Rip gave a noncommittal look. “Well, Clara - the person I’m travelling with. May have accessed the TARDIS files and wanted to visit everyone I knew before her.”

“Also, Rip. Geez that sounds weird. I only just realised who you actually were before you were Rory. Care to explain?”

Rip replied “Maybe we should continue this talk in the TARDIS, my team are very curious and will probably start eavesdropping soon.”

The Doctor opened the doors and Rip found it hard to suppress the spark of nostalgia that appeared as he stepped in. There was a young woman leaning against the railings, he assumed she was Clara.

“So, this is the Rory you talked about?” Clara asked

“It’s Rip Hunter now.” Rip replied.

“Yeah, about that?” The Doctor asked.

Rip started “Well, I was born in 1870 London, homeless, a cutpurse, the usual. I snuck on to a Time Master’s ship - don’t laugh, I know it’s ridiculous. When I was 5. He took me to an orphanage of sorts in the 22nd century where it was planned for me to be trained into a Time Master. 

They thought I was too ‘uncultured’ so when I was 9 they temporarily erased my memories and brought me to the early 21st century for me to live a different life - fake memories and all that. That’s where Rory Williams’ life started and all that. They inserted fake memories of me into the heads of my so called ‘parents’. After the weeping angels sent us back in time, the Time Masters picked us up - taking Amy with us. They restored my memories and began on actually training me, as well as training Amy.

When I was born my name was Michael, but they got us to change our names. Mine into Rip Hunter, and Amy to Miranda Coburn. Love was forbidden by the Time Masters so she gave up her position for me, we had a child. But and immortal called Vandal Savage killed both of them. I formed the team to stop him - which was successful, but I couldn’t save Miranda and Jonas, fixed points and all that. And that’s about it, aside from being brainwashed and almost killing the team.”

The Doctor and Clara looked sympathetic. “Oh Ror-Rip. How ‘bout a trip for old times sake?” The Doctor asked.

“She’s Clara by the way.”

The TARDIS whirred to life.

Jax walked into Rip’s room, surprised he wasn't there. He shrugged and walked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Longest one in the series so far.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I am on a writing roll so I am churning out these stories. Chapter 2 will probably be up soon.


End file.
